Take You Down
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Deondre and Laura's wedding night. Set after Last Ditch Effort. Deondre and Laura's mine... Granddad and Huey belong to Aaron Mcgruder. Based off Chris Brown's "Take You Down" NOT A SONG FIC


_This fic is based off Chris Brown's "Take You Down," because it is a song by him that i actually LIKE for the MUSIC and the words/vocals. _

_Laura and Deondre bout to make us some trouble makers_

_OoOOOoOOOoOOooOOoOOoO_

Laura was dropped onto the hotel bed with a soft thump. She giggled a bit, slumping her arms in the fluff of her dress that floofed between her knees. Her hair was a mess from the reception, it falling in ringelts on her shoulders. Deondre smirked and shut the door, untying his tie.

He turned around to find his newly made bride smiling ear to ear at him.

"You should do that more often," he told her, walking over to her, standing at the foot of the bed.

"What?" She asked playfully, sitting up on her knees and sliding the tie off of his neck.

"Smile," He answered, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "I like your smile,"

"You make me smile,"

"Well then, it works out then," He joked.

Another kiss brushed agaisnt his lips and he moaned into her throat. For a feminist, she was surprisingly submissive when it came to "coupling". She would kiss rough only when he initiated it, but usually, she would just let him lead, something that made Deondre turn on even more.

He let his hands drape around her back, grabbing hold of the zipper that was pressed against her skin. She shivered gently and reeled a bit back at his kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing," She started quickly, feeling awkward suddenly. She sat back and huffed, "It's just... I... I've never..."

Realization smacked Deondre in the face.

"You mean... this is your fi-first?"

She nodded, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes, "I... I was waiting, for my husband...for...for you,"

Now he felt like a total dick. How was he supposed to tell her that he had had "relations" with many other girls? How was he supposed to tell her that they were all just "easy lays" and there was never any real emotions behind them? Deondre Freeman just liked to have fun. He never was the type to be tied down... This was going to be the first time in his life, that he was giving himself selflessly to another, a vital part of sex that he had never experianced. He envied his new wife. She was getting to share this moment with someone she loved more than anyone and every single time she would give herself, it would be to that same man.

Which made Deondre's chest swell with pride, almost.

He touched her cheek gently and felt her turn into it, wanting him to touch more of her soft skin, "I'm... sorry... but I didn't... I didn't..."

"It's okay," she told him, touching his hand, "Just... if you don't mind... don't be as... rough... as you would be with... you know,"

"Don't be so afraid of me," He touched her chin and made her look at him. He gave her a tender kiss over her eye and muttered, "Just because I'm so good looking doesn't mean I'm not a gentleman,"

Laura laughed slightly, easing the high tension in the air. She kissed his cheek and trailed her slightly open lips over to his mouth where she captured him into another kiss.

He pushed gently on her shoulder, having her lean back onto the bed. She was soon on her back and he was getting his knee up on the bed. He was still trying to get her out of that pesky, though expensive, wedding dress. He pulled and tugged at it pretty roughly until she nearly screached in his mouth.

"Hold up," she said sternly, pushing him off and sliding off the bed so she could remove the dress, "Have you any bloody idea how much this cost? I swear, you tryin' to be Mr. Sexy-pants and you bout to tear up my dress,"

Deondre chuckled, rolling on his side, and watching her slide the ivory garment off her body. It fell in a heap at her ankles and that's when he noticed what she was wearing _under _it. A pink and white boustier, some white panties and some thigh high stockings. Lace trimmed her upper thigh, her white heels still on her feet as she stopped to hang up the dress so it wasn't just piled down there.

"Okay, there," She said, coming back to the bed, kicking off her shoes and was about to remove the rest of her stuff when Deondre stopped her.

"Wait, wait, Hun,"

"What?"

"Would you... I mean... could I... uh," He trailed off, scratching his head, "Would you let me... take it off?"

Laura blinked and then blushed slightly as she did nothing to hide her smile, "Whatever my husband wants, I suppose," she tiptoed back over and slid on the bed carefully, snuggling herself back under him. Deondre lifted himself so she could get where she wanted. Her fingers awkwardly reached up to unbutton his shirt after pulling off his coat. Deondre placed another fire type kiss on her lips while he let his hands run down her, carressing her over her "outfit".

He felt something in his body total jump when her slim hands fell on his waist, pulling at his slacks. When he looked at her eyes again, he saw that hers were locked down to stare at his swollen member.

"I..." she started, flabbergasted, "You're...You're too bi-"

"I promise," He kissed her carefully, "I'll be good to you,"

He slid her underwear off carefully, minding her skin as though it were glass. She got a chill down her back as soon as his mouth made contact with her knee. He trailed kisses over her stocking and eventually pulled it off with his teeth, dragging it down slowly until he reached her ankle. The other one, he gave the same treatment and made his way back atop his wife who was looking quite nervous. Deondre smiled and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"You need to calm down, Laura,"

"I know," She breathed, "I'm just..."

"We could... wait," _like hell._

"N-no. We have to," She told him quickly, "Huey won't be born,"

There was a pause as Deondre looked down at Laura with a shocked look on his face, "He... he knew that he was concieved at this point?"

"Well... he didn't," Laura mentioned lowly, "I sorta... checked the journal really fast before he and Riley went back,"

"What... else did you check?"

"Just... when Riley is concieved," She admitted, "I was just...worried,"

"...What'd... what'd it say...about... uh..."

"Your performance?"

Man. She made everything sound so... high brow.

"Yeah,"

She placed a kiss and rubbed his forehead with hers, "Why do you think I'm worried it's gonna hurt?"

Deondre smirked and kissed her hard, "Ready?"

She gripped the sheet under her with one hand and latched her other arm around his neck. She took a deep breath and nodded suddenly, "Y-Yeah..."

Deondre centered himself, positioning his very anxious organ at her tip and gave it a small nudge. It tipped her, barely getting the bit of his head in. She hissed in anticipation, but let it fall when he pulled out. She popped her eyes open to see her husband smirking at her.

"Are you... _teasing _me?"

"You? Never," He said, repeating his action, only faster. Laura rolled back her head and moaned in frustration, "What's wrong, dearest?"

"Stop..." She told him desperately, "Just... just do it,"

"Do what?"

"You know _what_, Freeman!" she barked. Suddenly, he slammed into her. Sending her to convulse upwards, her left shoulder hitting his, their necks crossing. She gasped out an inaudable scream.

"That?" He whispered hotly against her ear. He pulled out and smashed in again, making her fall on her back and moaned out loud. He slowed down, this time taking long, slow, pumps, making a rythym that she could match with her own hips, "Laura..."

"De...Deon.." She started, gripping the sheets with her hands, "Oh God! Deondre! Faster! Please!"

"I thought you wanted gentle-"

She grabbed him by the hair and forced him to kiss her, biting at his tongue and lip while grunting out, "Fuck me, _now_,"

Deondre went at it, pummeling in and out as fast as he could, Laura's toes curled and she let out the loudest noises he had ever heard, her screams resonating in his ears.

"Deondre! Oh God! De-De-De-Deondre!"

OoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Robert grumbled as he tried to find a comfortable place to fall asleep, but of course, he was having trouble seeing as the ongoing screams coming from the room beside him were keeping him awake.

He knew better than to get the room right next to the damn newly weds.

Though he was tired, and desperately pissed off, he couldn't help but be proud of his son.

"He is a Freeman, after all," He chuckled, "Shoot,"

OoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Laura hummed as she traced tiny circles over Deondre's chest. He was on his back, totally done and looking completely worn out. The clock by the bed read 3:45 AM.

"Not as scary as you thought, right?"

Laura smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, "It _did _hurt,"

"You're really tight," He said, totally awed at the experiance he had just accomplished, "I mean... ughhh,"

She moaned and rubbed her eye in sleepiness, "I'm glad I waited,"

Deondre chuckled, but only to hide his own hurt and guilt. He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder and shook his head, "I wish I would've,"

She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his warmth, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," He replied, returning her peck with one for her forehead. He sat his head up to look at her tummy, "Think the lil' guy's all set?"

Laura rubbed her flat stomach and sighed, "I dunno..."

"We could... try again... just to be safe,"

_OoOOOoOOOoOOooOOoOOoO_

_- _

_Yey! Huey sperm meets Huey egg and together they_

_make HUEY!_

_YEEEEY!!_

_The last few chaps of "Last Ditch Effort" are coming soon 3_

_look out for em. _


End file.
